The Second Chance
by Christie Cookie
Summary: Second installment to First Regrets, Second Chances. What happened to Rufus after Advent Children? Where is Tifa? Do their paths cross EVER again?


Yay… I have had several people asking for a sequel for First Regrets, Second Chances so here it is! :D Sometimes sequels are not as good, but I hope this satisfies you! ^^;

This one is a little longer, and you may notice a difference in character with Tifa and Rufus. ~lalala~ But I'm taking into account that 3 years have gone by, and maturity and all that jazz ;D plus, they just seemed more mature in the movie. Bleh. X_x Think about it, Tifa was 20 in the game, and now she's 23. I'm 20 in a couple months - three years can have alot of maturing. And Rufus - well, he has gone through alot. I'm sure you can imagine how he is now.

WARNING: VERY SAPPY. IF SAPPINESS IS NOT YOUR TUNE, THEN MAKE UP YOUR OWN SONG. THIS IS MINE.

Cloud is a hard one to write. D: Anyway, enjoy! Please R&R! X

* * *

**The Second Chance**

**Oneshot**

~Sequel~

He was glad that at least he gave her a chance of freedom. Twice. He smirked at the irony of what he was thinking.

Each time he helped her she needed something unlocked. She had managed to get the message with the getaway cars in Midgar. He had handed her keys to those disgusting "state-of-the-art" ShinRa cars three years back so her group could escape. Then he ordered the ShinRa guard to drop the key to the restraints holding her in the chair in the gas chamber when she was about to be executed by Scarlett.

Rufus grabbed his crutch and eased himself out of his office chair and limped over to the window. His Geostigma had healed, but the aftermath of Diamond Weapon continued to take a toll on his body. He had fallen seventy floors to the ground among rubble and concrete. The doctors claimed it was a miracle that he was alive.

The president gazed out his large southeast-facing windowscape which covered half of his office wall, giving plenty of light and ample view of the city streets below. Edge was not merely a large town anymore; it was a bustling metropolis that never slept.

As Rufus looked out, he saw the sun set. He checked his watch. It was only past five o'clock. He shivered unconsciously as his thoughts turned to the coming winter. He hoped it would snow this year. White was a pure colour.

Rufus' head tilted up to the ceiling as he leaned on his cane and closed his eyes. He hoped for many things. Now he knew that life was not just about getting what you want. True success was give and take.

The secret to giving was not expecting to take.

Ruthlessness, a cold heart, wealth, strong physical ability - it was arrogance that caused such a fall. To Rufus, the fall from the seventieth floor did not just mean being crippled physically for a few years. It meant so much more. He fell high from his pride. Afraid that he would forget the real reason of his first death, he made sure he would never forget the debt he owed until destiny caught up with him again.

He opened his right eye and reached up with his free hand to remove the bandage that protected his left one. He and the doctors had originally thought it was the Stigma that affected it - it was painful enough; but when he was healed only a year ago, he continued to feel pain in his head. Diamond Weapon had blinded his eye.

Rufus dropped the bandage to the floor and opened the eye slowly. He couldn't see out of it, but he still had feeling in the eyelid. It felt good to blink and have the sun shine inside of it – even though he saw no light through it.

He chuckled softly at how stupid he must look, hobbling on a cane with an arm held out and his eyes gaping oddly at the sunset. He examined the sky and noticed the first stars popping out and the moon emerging. There was an orange fire at the horizon that escaped as rays through the skyscrapers. They burnt into a deep purple that hit the bottom of the sky. It wasn't quite night yet, but glowed as a handsome navy blue. It was up in that evening sky that the stars twinkled with a pure light that would always be untouched.

Rufus shook his head, snapping out of his daze. Then he smiled tenderly as he thought of those stars shining down on her... wherever she was. Looking at those stars told him that second chances are given and that promises can be made unconditionally. He needed to remember that.

* * *

Tifa chose to shut the bar that day to spend some time with Cloud and the children. Cloud agreed to take the day off from deliveries and the four of them gathered around the kitchen table and played cards in the afternoon. Cloud even joked a little, saying that he would teach the kids to play poker, and Denzel jumped for joy. Tifa put her foot down and said no, and Marlene nodded in agreement. She added with all the seriousness a nine-year-old could contain that it was an evil game. As Cloud apologised to Marlene for his wickedness, Tifa struggled to hold her laughter. Marlene sniffed and accepted graciously. Cloud's twinkling eyes caught Tifa's and they shared a smile.

They played for a few hours until some of the children down the street invited Marlene and Denzel to play outside in the last few hours of sunlight. Marlene and Denzel turned pleading eyes to Tifa, who acquiesced. Cheering, they sped out the door. Cloud chuckled at their enthusiasm and then sighed. He began to play with his empty coffee mug when Tifa sat back down at the table after she had watched them run down the street. Cloud set the mug down and looked at her.

"Would you like another cup of coffee?" Tifa asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Tifa…" he reached out and grabbed her hand that rested on the table. He looked into her eyes with compassionate and loving concern. "Are you happy?"

Tifa lowered her head and smiled. She knew he loved her dearly and so answered truthfully. "Yes, Cloud. I'm happy."

Cloud squeezed her hand gently and Tifa glanced up at him and smiled. "Are you happy?"

Cloud nodded, and he let go. "I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"For being you. You've helped me though so much and you never even had to make a promise."

Tifa laughed. "Come with me," she replied, pulling his hand. "I want to show you something."

Tifa lead Cloud over to the window and pointed up to the sky. "See those stars? They're the same ones that shone in the sky all those years ago when we were children. Cloud, it doesn't matter if you made a promise or not, whether you kept it or broke it. Those stars tell me that love is unconditional, and all we need to remember is that the promise was made with love."

Cloud's throat clogged and he lowered his head. He couldn't say anything. "Thanks, Tifa. You're so special." Then he smiled. "You're gonna make some guy really happy one day."

Tifa blushed. Cloud moved away silently and went to wash his mug. Tifa looked out at the sunset and thought about the definition of love. So many times Tifa wished that "some guy" was Cloud.

Yes, Cloud made her feel things that made her heart do all kinds of funny acrobatics in her chest; but that was not love to her. Love needed to be more of a feeling. She needed to yearn.

She yearned for someone, yes, but it wasn't Cloud. It was like a burning candle that threatened to extinguish but never did. It only made it burn brighter. Tifa chuckled to herself.

Does that even make sense?

* * *

Rufus shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. He had the same dream for the last two weeks. It always ended with his heart beating wildly, head pounding, and muscles aching. He clutched his side as he gasped for air. He ran his fingers through his hair and threw the covers off his body and limped to the bathroom. He switched the light on and his right eye squinted into the mirror. Sweat beaded his brow, and his left eyelid drooped. He ran some cold water in the sink and stuck his head in.

A knock on the door brought his head up.

"Enter."

"Hey, boss, is everything all right?" Reno called from the bedroom door.

Rufus sighed and dried his face. Without even glancing at himself in the mirror, he stumbled back into his bedroom.

"Yes, Reno, thank you. Now, you don't need to check on me every time I yell or call out in my dream." Rufus bent to pick up his favourite hooded sweater off the floor and pulled it over his head, covering his bare chest.

Reno saluted. "Yessir. Even when you shout my name, Tseng's, Elena's, and Rude's name, you don't want to me check on you?"

Rufus paused. "I did that?"

Reno nodded. "You did, Mr. President. You even called out some other names."

Rufus shook his head as he clenched it tightly, like it was about to fall apart. "What is the matter with me?"

Reno was then joined by Rude, and both looked at their boss with deep concern. He was going to go crazy if he didn't get out of the city for a while.

"Sir?" Reno called to his boss, who was now sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. "Sir, may we make a suggestion?"

Rufus looked up at his faithful bodyguards. His eyes were glazed over, the blue ice seeming to have melted a little. He didn't look strong. He felt weak, and vulnerable. He hated feeling this way, even in front of his Turks, his trusted friends and protectors. After all, it was what they were there for.

"We--the Turks and I--suggest a break."

Rufus chuckled and offered no argument. He simply rested his head on his desk, arms folded underneath his forehead.

Reno and Rude exchanged looks before Rude stepped forward. "Sir?"

Rufus simply responded with a sniff and a mutter. His breathing had deepened and evened out. Reno grinned and shook his head while Rude fetched the blanket from the bed and threw it around his boss's shoulders. Reno walked out behind Rude and shut the door, leaving Rufus to sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

"Are you ready, Cloud!"

"All right, hop in. Now, some rules before we head out."

Denzel and Marlene screamed wildly as they jumped into the back of the pickup truck with all the luggage and punched the sides.

"Come on, lets go! Giddyup!"

Tifa laughed as Cloud shrugged and got into the truck and started up the engine. She sighed as they drove away, the kids' screams reaching her ears from a distance.

Tifa hugged herself as they disappeared around the corner at the end of the street. She knew that they would have fun at Corel with Barret, and Cloud would be able to have some time to himself before he would pick up the kids again in a few weeks to bring them back again.

Tifa was glad. She was planning on doing some travelling of her own.

* * *

"Yo, Elena! Easy on the controls! You tryin' to kill us or something?" Reno barked over the headset as he sat next to his co-pilot who directed the helicopter over the Gongaga forest.

"Hey, you said it was my turn to drive, so stop being a back-seat driver!" Elena growled back, turning to look at Reno angrily.

"Hey!" Reno waved his arms frantically and pointed out the windscreen. "Don't look at me! Look at where you're going!"

"We're at our destination now! Take us in, you idiot."

"Very professional," Reno added with a scowl as he took the controls. "You just watch yourself, missy."

Elena rolled her eyes and spoke into her mouthpiece. "How's everyone doing back there?"

Elena looked over her shoulder from the cockpit into the back seats where Rufus and Tseng sat in silence. Tseng held up his thumb and nodded. Rufus was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"Okay," Reno began, "Let's take it in!"

* * *

One Week Later

Tifa stood by the well in the centre of town, surveying the area that bustled with life. The shop bells tinkled and front doors slammed in the homes that lined the street all the way up to the old ShinRa mansion.

Tifa's eyes rested on the large mansion that stood in a large ray of sunlight, every inch of it bright and clean. It was no longer run down, but built up and renewed like the rest of the town. The forest behind the property stood tall and serene with pines that touched the sky with their evergreen branches. They rustled in the breeze silently and Tifa sighed. She wondered if ShinRa Inc. ever used the place.

"Another empty investment," Tifa muttered, kicking the dirt beneath her feet. She glanced down at the papers she held in her hand, and turned back toward the house before her. She held up the papers and checked the address. Yes, this was the place.

She folded the deeds that gave her ownership to her childhood house and put them back in her shoulder bag. She walked down the stony path and paused at the door. She stared at the door knocker and realised it was identical to the knocker that her father had nailed there so long ago. She smiled. Of course, ShinRa had funded Nibelheim to be the place it once was all those years ago, and they knew everything about everyone. Down to the door knocker.

I wonder if he ever got a memo about MY house.

Tifa chuckled to herself. As if Rufus ShinRa would ever think about her now. He was a good guy now, though still rich and powerful. He would never pay attention to a poor little barmaid-slash-delivery-service-girl.

"Snap out of it, Tifa," she whispered. "Give it up."

She took a deep breath and unlocked the front door.

* * *

Rufus sat and stared out the window at the town below. It was market day, and the town was alive with traders and tourists from all over the continent. Since the rebuilding of Nibelheim, the town had gained much popularity. ShinRa, Inc. were currently researching into building an actual resort of cabins up on Mt. Nibel. The forests had flourished since the Mako reactor had been pulled down and the monster population had also decreased to almost zero. Life was better.

He sat from his office window in the ShinRa mansion and stared at the people who stood outside the mansion gates and took pictures of his home. It was a beautiful mansion, and the grounds were quite spectacular. Rufus was thankful for the time he could take to be on a break. Seeing the outside world and making a good impression was a good change from being chained to a desk every day. Trying to change the world through paperwork and the stock market was tiresome and monotonous. The world still needed to know that he is out for change. ShinRa DOES care.

I'm man enough to admit mistakes. Confession is the first step to forgiveness. Maybe she can forgive me too.

Rufus was rocking in his black leather swivel chair when he heard a knock on his office door.

* * *

Tifa woke to the sun shining through her window, resting on her bed. She felt the warmth of the rays and stretched like a cat, yawning and turning over to look at her clock.

Twelve-thirty in the afternoon! Tifa gasped. The day is half over!

She started to throw the covers off herself, and then groaned and flopped back onto her pillow.

Forget it...

She chuckled to herself and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of dozing, she slipped out of bed and pulled a hoodie over her Chocobo Jockey shirt. She padded over to the window and opened it. A cool breeze swept in, making her grateful for the hoodie and track pants she wore. It was a clear autumn morning, and the sound of the busy town could be heard below. The cobbled streets were filled with a kaleidoscope of leaves, sweeping and scattering in a frenzy as the breeze carried them upward. As they danced on the wind, bundled children in scarves and gloves leapt to catch them before they got too high. Tifa noticed one child jump into a leaf pile that her neighbour had just swept up. The old man cursed at the children, who scarpered away gleefully. She smiled as she leaned on the sill, chin resting on her hand.

Tifa stood by the window, watching the world go by when she turned to look at the clock again. She sighed contentedly. "This is going to be a perfectly lazy day."

* * *

Rufus was not the least bit impressed with the disturbance he had received from his "loyal" Turks. His best friends had decided to give him a lecture on how to get out more and mix with people. To be specific, it was Elena.

"Sir, we feel concerned for your well-being," the female Turk said stoutly. She stood with boldness, but Rufus detected the flicker in her eye that she was defying herself by defying her boss. He smirked.

"Elena--"

"Not to mention the fact that you'll never get full use of your leg if you sit on your... uhm..."

Rufus arched his eyebrows. "My what, Elena?"

"Your... eh... your seat!"

Reno and Rude stood behind her as if they were invisible. They rolled their eyes.

"Geez, Elena, lay off."

Elena shot a glare at Reno that would cause a puppy to hang its tail between its legs. The redhead stepped back with his hands up.

Elena turned back to her boss. "Sir, I understand that you don't want to mix with the public, but I have a suggestion that may help... gain favour in the public eye."

Rufus looked up disinterestedly. "Oh?"

Elena took a shy step towards the desk. "Y-yes, I, uh, think that maybe you open the mansion to the public--y--you know, just to... maybe... lets see..."

"So I can let them see how I behave in my private life?" Rufus replied impatiently. "Elena, just because things have changed, doesn't mean my personal life has changed too. The ShinRa family has always been private. We've never had problems with press leakage."

"That's cuz you always have us take care of them," Rude muttered under his breath. Reno sniggered.

Rufus gave them a life-threatening stare and they hung their heads. Elena replied meekly, "It was just a suggestion, sir. Maybe some of the staff here could do with extra money and would be willing to be tour guides, and who else would know better than they to explain where ShinRa is going now? It would be a good testimony for the company."

Rufus sat silently, rocking on his swivel chair. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and pressed his fingers together.

A few more moments of silence passed, and Rufus finally groaned. "All right. I'll think about it."

Elena's face bloomed into a huge smile. Reno and Rude grinned. As the Turks exited, Rufus called after them.

"That doesn't mean to say I've agreed to it!"

"Yes sir!" Their voices echoed back down the corridor.

Rufus muttered curses under his breath. He stood up and walked over to the window. His thoughts seemed to go every which way, and each time they would end at her.

This time, his mind went back to his dream - which was a reality three years ago. For some reason, his mind wished to torment him with the past. His punishment had not quite finished. His dreams would come often, and back to the time he thought he was dead.

I really thought that was the end.

He could remember vividly the bright light and the feeling of weightlessness as Diamond Weapon gave the final blow to the ShinRa Tower.

Rufus tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He still remembered the feeling of remorse, sorrow and heartache. He really thought that death was his way of escape. Fate had seen fit to give him a second chance.

Would she?

Rufus shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"No. She would forgive, but even love itself would never forget what I have done."

Rufus shivered unconsciously. He turned to his desk and reached for the phone.

"Celeste? I need you organise something for me."

* * *

Tifa was washing the dishes when the phone rang. Sighing, she dried her hands and went to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Tifa."

"Tifa? It's Cloud."

"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa replied breathlessly. "Is everything all right? How are the kids?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I wanted to call to ask something."

"Shoot."

"Well, you're going back to Edge next week, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I was thinking of spending some extra time out here--"

"Where is 'out here'?"

"Oh--just around."

Tifa rolled her eyes and walked over the window. A month had passed by, and the leaves had completely dropped from the trees. November was here and Nibelheim was ready for snow.

"What is it, Cloud?"

"Because I wanna spend extra time away, that means the kids will be at home with no one."

"Ah," Tifa smiled. "I see."

"I would be willing to take them to you there, and then I would take off again. This would happen on Monday."

"That's in three days," Tifa replied. Then she sighed. "Well, its okay with me."

"Great."

"Good. Cloud... how are you?"

"I'm okay, Teef. You know, it will be three years on Tuesday."

Tifa swallowed and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

Silence was on the other end. Then he spoke. "Yeah."

"I miss her too."

"She was... I..." Cloud paused. "Anyway, I'll see you in three days."

"Take care, Cloud. Bye."

Click.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Tifa stood outside the front door, bundled with hat, coat, scarf and mittens.

A dirty yet faithful truck that Tifa recognised all too well chugged around the corner as she puffed into her hands and rubbed them together. She began to wave frantically.

"Hey! Over here!"

The truck pulled in to the drive and with a loud bang it came to stop.

"Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel hopped out the cabin of the truck where Cloud had them strapped in with all their belongings. His motorcycle was in the back, underneath a tarp.

"Welcome!" Tifa called, hugging both her children at once. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too!" Marlene replied, arms wrapped around her neck tightly. Denzel watched the other children run across the street having a soccer game. Tifa noticed his stare, and prodded him in the back.

"Hey, I don't mind if you go play, but stay on this street and be in before it gets dark. You'll have hot cocoa waiting for you." She winked, and Denzel grinned broadly before running off. Marlene tugged at Tifa's coat.

"Can I see the house?"

"Of course!" Tifa replied, "With pleasure. Cloud, you coming?"

Cloud turned from pulling the tarp off the back of the truck, revealing his trusty motorcycle. "Yeah, sure," he called. "I'll be in there in a second. I want to leave tonight though."

Tifa sighed. "Okay."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Tifa!"

Tifa turned from the kitchen sink where she was rinsing some mugs to see Marlene standing at the kitchen door with a newspaper.

"Yes, honey?"

"That creepy mansion at the other side of town has opened up for the public. We can see President ShinRa's house!"

Tifa nodded, expressionless. "That's nice honey," she replied, grabbing a dishtowel.

Marlene's face fell. "You don't wanna see it?"

Tifa's face was apologetic. "I'm sorry I have no excitement about it, but all its going to be is some rich guy's house. He'll be showing off his goods and boasting at how well-off he is despite his unpopularity."

Tifa knew this wasn't true, and her attempt to persuade Marlene to stay away from the topic of ShinRa didn't seem to work. Marlene seemed to know it was a lie too.

"Don't you like President ShinRa, Tifa? I thought he said sorry to everyone."

Tifa placed the mugs on the kitchen table and knelt down in front of her.

"I know sweetie, but we leave soon and I would rather--"

"You said we would stay another week."

Tifa sighed. "What does Denzel want to do?"

"I don't know," Marlene shrugged. Then yelling over her shoulder, she called into the living room, "DENZEL! DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE SCARY MANSION THIS WEEK?"

"Sure," Denzel called back from the dark living room where he was playing video games.

"He wants to go," Marlene confirmed, smiling sweetly.

Tifa chuckled. Then she sighed. "I guess we'll go tomorrow, then."

* * *

Rufus looked out the window of his office to see a small crowd of people outside the gates, ready for the opening of the mansion. He had no idea what made them curious to see his house. Maybe they wanted to see if what everyone said about ShinRa was true, and were looking for verification. Maybe they were interior designers and wanted to get some ideas for their work. Maybe they were reporters, wanting to catch a glimpse of him. Maybe they were just nosy.

He rolled his eyes and rested his hand on the window. It was a wintry day, the snow falling and the ground a pure white. It looked like a painting. People were bundled head to toe with hats, scarves, coats and gloves, huffing and puffing into their hands to keep warm. The old-fashioned street lamps were frosted with snow and the evergreen pines wore white caps. He loved winter.

* * *

"It's open! Yay!" Marlene cheered, pulling Tifa's arm as they approached the mansion.

Denzel mooched alongside them as they walked up the path to the mansion, hands in his pockets. It was noon and people were milling around the grounds, taking their time. Tifa noticed the tight security. She tensed.

"Speed up!" Marlene said impatiently. "I'm cold!"

They entered the mansion. In the lobby was a circular desk where a receptionist sat, looking rather flagged.

"Good afternoon!" She greeted cheerily behind the desk. "You missed the mornin' rush. Everyone seemed to be excited about being the first in here," she laughed. "Now, would ya like to take a look 'round?"

"Yes, please!" Marlene jumped excitedly.

"Thank you, yes," Tifa replied.

The secretary stood up and touched her earpiece. "Reno, I'm gonna need three more," she turned to see a familiar red head walk through one of the back rooms, big grin on his face.

"Yo, Celeste! I'll give you these name tags if-"

"Reno!" Celeste barked, "I will not go on a date with you!"

"You're just afraid," he winked, approaching the desk. "I--" Reno paused and stepped back a little when he saw who was standing before him. His face changed to one of warmth.

"Tifa! Welcome to the fun house!" He greeted, punching her shoulder. Tifa smiled weakly.

"Hello, Reno. Good to see you."

"Great to see you too!" Reno grinned, "Hey, we're on great terms, huh? At least we're not killing each other."

Tifa's smile broadened. "Yeah, I guess so!"

"You tried to kill each other?" Denzel asked, eyes lighting up. "Was this when you guys were trying to save the Planet?"

Reno bent down and looked into his face. "We sure did. We always kicked their butts, but we let 'em get away."

Denzel's mouth swung open and Tifa grabbed his hand. "Reno," she replied sharply, "that's all in the past now."

"That's right!" he straightened. "Now, would you all like a grand tour? Courtesy of Reno, ShinRa Turk and special services--yours truly." He jabbed a thumb into his chest.

Tifa looked around. "It looks nothing like last time I was here," she reminisced. "We found Vincent here. There were a lot of monsters too."

Marlene looked up at Tifa. "Can we go now?"

Tifa nodded and looked at Reno. "So, what have you to offer? Just a grand tour?"

Reno winked. "Yes, and there is some information on who ShinRa is, their history, and what we are now. Plus, once a month, President Rufus will hold a press conference here to officially update the world on what ShinRa is up to," he grinned. "Today is going to mark the first official ShinRa press conference."

Denzel made gagging noises. "Borrring."

"We have a day care for babies too," Reno continued, watching for Denzel's reaction. He was not happy. Marlene was not impressed either. "We don't have to stay for the press conference, do we Tifa?"

Tifa did not say anything. When Reno mentioned the president, her heart leapt. She searched Reno's face. "Rufus is here, right now?"

"Yup, and in one hour he is giving his grand speech and will open the floor for questions," Reno replied. Tifa stared at the floor.

He likes to make speeches, just like his father.

Tifa shook her head. "Is it true?" She asked Reno. "Has ShinRa really turned around?"

Reno stepped closer to Tifa. "Come to the conference and find out for yourself."

Tifa's face was pensive. "Maybe I will."

Marlene and Denzel groaned. Reno rolled his eyes and hunkered down to their level. "Hey, you guys can go for a ride with me and Rude in our shiny car. How's that?"

"Can we?" The kids pleaded with Tifa. Like a loving mother, her face was one of worry, but her voice was assurance. "Okay. As long as you're good while you're in here."

Denzel and Reno high-fived and Marlene whooped. Tifa attached their name tags and they began the tour.

Each room had its own theme, yet universally fit the whole house. Nothing seemed out of place, and yet it had a homey, lived-in look. They even went down into the basement and looked in the old library, which had been refurbished. There was a special section on Dr. Hojo's and Gast's research. Tifa was impressed. Yet she could not concentrate on any of the information that Reno gave them about each room or what the history was. All she could think about was Rufus.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Rufus nodded as Elena straightened his tie. "I think so."

"You'll knock them dead," Elena grinned. "You have nothing to be ashamed of now. Only the past is your regret."

Rufus arched an eyebrow. "What is that? Was that supposed to be encouraging?"

Elena laughed. "I guess so!"

Rufus wiped his clammy hands on his white trademark pants. "I used to never get nervous."

Elena smiled encouragingly. "You have a new philosophy now. I think it scares you because you now have to communicate it to the world."

Before Rufus could reply, his secretary came rushing into his office. "Sir! They're ready for you."

"Thank you, Celeste," Rufus acknowledged. "I'll be right there."

"And so will I," Elena added, hand on her boss's shoulder. "You'll be great!"

Before Rufus could give another thought, he stepped out his office, and crossed the hall to the dining room which was being used as the conference room. He straightened his eye bandage and clenched his fists as they dropped by his sides.

He walked in and immediately the cameras flashed and shouts of questions filled the air. Rufus simply smiled and walked up to the podium. As he looked around the room, the crowd fell silent and everyone sat.

"Good afternoon," Rufus began. "I would like to thank you all for being here. I would like to begin by..." Rufus continued his speech with calmness and reserve. This was his first public appearance since his Presidential speech three years ago.

Scary.

As Rufus finished, he thanked the press again and everyone clapped. Once the noise died down, he spoke again. "Any questions?"

As the hands went up, only one person stood. His breath caught in his throat.

Tifa Lockheart.

* * *

Rufus's hands shook as he pointed to Tifa. "The young lady in the back." He croaked out, trying to smile with composure.

Still beautiful.

"You said a lot about change," the dark brunette began, "and how things are different now. The Planet needs care and ShinRa is out to help and make a difference. Your philanthropy is well-meaning." She continued. "But please answer this question."

Rufus nodded, hair flicking into his eyes. He reached up and flipped it out of his face and simply replied, "Go ahead. I will answer honestly."

She straightened. "Answer for yourself, and not for the company: are you sorry for what happened three years ago?"

Even though Rufus could only make out her face, he knew what was in her eyes. He paused before he gave her the answer that he knew she wanted. With honesty and humility, he replied with quiet confidence.

"No."

The room gasped as press members jumped out and yelled questions, flashing their cameras. Tifa smiled weakly as she sat down.

* * *

Tifa closed her eyes as she sat in her seat. She knew that he was answering the same question she was asking. He was good at reading between the lines. The crowd calmed again, and Rufus held onto his podium as he began to explain his reply to the press. She looked up and realised he was still looking right at her.

"I say I am not sorry, simply because history is all about making mistakes. We learn from the past to see a brighter future. If I had not gone down the road of greed and vanity, someone else would have. This Planet would have eventually gone through the same ordeal, just another time, another people. Future generations can benefit from the consequences of the past, whether good or bad. No, I am not sorry. I would never have experienced some of the life lessons that I treasure so much now."

His icy blue eyes pierced Tifa's rusty browns as he finished his statement. The press applauded again, but neither heard it.

The conference continued for another hour, and Rufus answered many questions. He could not wait to get out of there.

Once he concluded the meeting, he got off the stage as fast as he could without hurting his leg. He had decided to leave his cane in his office, and now he wished he had it with him.

"Tifa!" Rufus called across the lobby as she made her way to the front door. She turned to face him as his pace slowed to a fast walk. He breathed hard, bracing the pain in his leg. He did his best not to limp. As he reached her, he noticed that she did not look at him, but simply stared at the ground.

"I liked what you said about second chances," Tifa mentioned quietly, her eyes flickering up to his. Rufus bowed his head.

"Thanks."

The press began to file into the lobby. Rufus touched her arm and held onto it. Tifa's skin crawled as he tugged it.

"We had better go somewhere a little more private."

Tifa didn't really see any reason why they would need to talk, let alone be somewhere secluded. She followed him as he slipped down a hall that led to his office. He opened the door and she walked in.

She walked over to the window and looked out. It had stopped snowing, but the scene was a picture. She loved winter.

Tifa hugged herself as she heard him walk up behind her. He felt his breath on her neck.

"Tifa."

She felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned, gently brushing his hand away. Rufus shook his head.

"I have never stopped wondering. I thought I was going to fall to my death and felt that things would be better off if I had just died. Truly, I believe that life is giving me a second chance to do it right. However, I feel that it has cost me something very precious."

Tifa's mouth opened in confusion, and Rufus took a deep breath. She was so close, and he had to hold himself back. He was not going to be the selfish being he had been all his life.

"What have you lost?" She whispered.

Rufus turned away, and put a hand to his head. Then he turned back to her and took her hands in his. Looking down at them, he caressed them with his thumbs. He looked back into her dark pools and couldn't help but lift one hand up and trace her cheek. He sighed.

"I love you."

Tifa froze.

"I'm not sorry for the way things turned out, but I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. To hurt you is pain in my heart." Rufus laughed as he let go of her hands. Tifa stared after him as he turned away. "How you ever managed to make your way into that cold place is beyond me."

Tifa shut her eyes. "Rufus," she put a hand on his back. He turned back to her, his blond hair falling in front of his face. She reached up and brushed it away. Rufus grabbed it and stared at her. Her heart beat wildly and she became breathless.

"How can you ever forget what I have done to you?" He whispered desperately.

"How did I make my way into your heart?" She smiled. "Do you really love me?"

Rufus dropped her hand and bowed his head. "I do."

Tifa lifted up his chin. "Why do you love me?"

Rufus flipped his hair and adjusted his eye patch. "A lot has changed since three years ago. Including ourselves."

Tifa could affirm to that. She nodded. "You're not the arrogant, rude jerk I knew. I see you still have your dignity and pride, but not the arrogance."

Rufus smiled. "And you made sure I knew how you felt about me. You're no longer fiery, but you still have your passion and sensitivity."

Tifa looked at him thoughtfully. "You saved my life - and my friends' lives. I never thanked you. It was you that gave me the keys to the vehicles to get out of Midgar. It was you that helped me out of the gas chamber. I knew you weren't evil; you were fighting too."

Rufus gazed up at the ceiling. "Yeah, but I was fighting for the wrong reason."

Tifa bowed her head. "Life gave all of us a second chance because we all have the potential to do good. It's like forgiveness. We don't forget offenses, but because of love, we choose not to remember."

Rufus caressed her face as she looked up at him. "You forgive me?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Tifa reached up and traced his face and tugged gently on his eye bandage. He flinched a little, and she pulled it off. She touched it tenderly as he kept his eye shut, and she kissed his cheek.

"Because I love you."

Rufus' knees began to buckle and he leaned forward, holding onto the desk behind Tifa with one hand. He cried out in pain as he clutched his leg with his other hand.

"Rufus!"

The president knelt on the floor as he reached for his cane. It was just out of reach but Tifa grabbed it and handed it to him. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to his feet and made no sound. Tifa put her arms around his shoulders and helped him up.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "I haven't taken my meds yet."

Tifa did not say a word as she helped him into his desk chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head between his hands. She watched him helplessly.

"Can I do anything?"

"No," Rufus replied, not looking up. "Thanks. My doctor said the pain would ease off, but I will always have problems with it. At least I'm not in a wheelchair anymore."

Tifa knelt down beside him. "I'll take care of you."

Rufus looked up. He examined her eyes and saw a light that was not there moments ago. He saw hope.

"I won't allow that," he replied. Then he smirked. "I'll be doing the caring around here."

Tifa took his eye patch and tied it back around his head. "Sounds like we have a contract."

Rufus held out his hand. Tifa grabbed it with her own and Rufus pulled it to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Rufus' free hand brought her face to his. He examined her face intently. "This contract needs to be sealed by some form of signatory."

Tifa leaned closer, her lips brushing his. Rufus' hand moved to the back of her head, fingers running through her hair. He kissed her with the love he had three years ago, but this time it seemed to have a sense of eternity. Promise. It was so much sweeter.

Tifa pulled back and smiled. "How's that for a signature?"

Rufus smirked. "Well, I liked it. We'll have to renew it often."

* * *

**2 Months Later**

TIfa couldn't believe her ears. Vincent and Yuffie were going to be married next week. Two unlikely people - one would never imagine them together.

Then again, that was what she heard at every press conference and charity function. There she would be, in a sweeping dress and the finest jewellery, and people would glance at her sideways and smile kindly. She made the newspapers with the President often: Former AVALANCHE Member Now Current ShinRa Mistress.

She felt uncomfortable at the snide comments that the media made about her and their relationship. Rufus took it in a stride, sharing advice about how to handle the papers. What irritated her the most was that they had the wrong idea about their relationship.

"For one, I'm not your mistress," Tifa growled, throwing down the newspaper on his desk.

"Well, tomorrow we don't have to worry about that anymore," Rufus stated simply form behind his desk. There was no longer a cane next to his chair, as he had gained full usage of his leg. He got up from behind his desk and walked towards her, touching her cheek.

"Kisaragi and Valentine may be married next week, but you'll be mine tomorrow. Then it will be official. You and the kids will move here, and that'll be that."

Tifa sighed and went to sit on his desk. "You make it sound so easy."

Rufus grinned. "You're forgetting I used to rule the world."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Geez."

Rufus pulled her off the desk and walked her to the office window. It was evening and the stars were beginning to sparkle. He pointed to the sky.

"Whenever I looked up there, I thought of you. I knew you were out there somewhere, and that you saw those stars too. I would often dream of you - and wake up to see them there still. They would remind me that one day..." Rufus trailed off, gesturing with his hands. Tifa touched his face, knowing that words were not needed to express how he felt.

"I love you, Rufus."

The young president smiled. "You're the first person who has ever said that to me in my whole life. Did you know that?"

Tifa smiled. "Well, I guarantee that I'll be the last one too."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter," Rufus replied gruffly.

The door opened to reveal his trusted friends: Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng.

"Sir," Elena began breathlessly, "The press are here! They want an interview-"

Elena was interrupted by Reno's cackle. "They wanna get one last interview with Edge Magazine's 'Hottest Bachelor' before he gets hitched."

Tifa giggled as Rufus' face turned red with anger. "Reno, those words had better be the press's, or those will be the last words that come out of your mouth."

Reno held up his hands in innocence. "I sware! It was their words! They want an interview with the hottest-"

"Reno, we get the point!" Elena shouted impatiently. "Now shut up and listen to the boss!"

As Tseng and Rude stood in silence, Tifa admired their patience. She wondered when Reno and Elena would become an item. It would be a matter of time.

Rufus' expression calmed and he spoke quietly. "I will not give another interview until my wife and I are back from our honeymoon," Rufus stated matter-of-factly. "You may use any means possible to get them off our property."

Tifa looked horrified. "Rufus, I'm shocked!"

Rufus looked at Tifa. "What are you shocked at? This is my house. They are trespassing. I have rights."

"Exactly," Tifa replied. "So go take care of it yourself." Tifa walked out the office, looking over her shoulder and winking. "You coming?" She called.

Rude grinned as Reno elbowed him. Rufus left his Turks in the office and they were silent.

Reno winked at Elena. "I think we should go watch."

As the Turks exited the office, Tseng turned around.

"Everyone's happy..." he muttered to the silent room. His eyes examined the room before they rested on a fresh bouquet of flowers sitting on Rufus's desk.

"I miss her."

Tseng flipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Cloud? You free tonight? I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink. Not interested... You don't drink, huh? You do? Heh. Of course I drink. I'm a Turk."

The door clicked shut as Tseng exited the office.

Everyone's happy.

* * *

Well, not how I expected it to finish. But I wanted to get it done! And it finally is! Yay! Anyway, if you think it sucks, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. DO NOT TELL ME. IF you loved it, OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW! :DD

Cheers!


End file.
